Coffee Run Before Homeroom
by rainshower
Summary: a new chapter is here! please read and review!
1. Homeroom

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from IaHB.  
  
Caitie entered the halls of Kingsport High. She had her black messenger bag carelessly slung around her shoulder. She had on a red sweater that hung loosely on her petite frame. Black platform Mary Janes and a knee length black skirt completed her outfit. Her hair was pulled back by a red barrette. Caitie went to her locker and unloaded her textbooks. The halls were relatively quiet. She slammed her locker door shut and advanced towards her homeroom.  
  
  
  
Hank was already seated and was furiously flipping through the pages of his French book. Caitie stopped at his desk and gave him a strange look.  
  
"It's only 7:30 and you're already on 'overachieving' mode?" she said teasingly.  
  
Hank looked up from his book for a moment to answer.  
  
"Quiz. . . French . . . Quiz . . . didn't study." He continued to frantically read the pages of his French book.  
  
"Uh, yeah, good luck."  
  
Caitie took her usual seat in the back row, two seats behind Hank. She slid her earphones on and took out her notebook. She began sketching and tuned out the couple of students conversing on the other side of the room.  
  
A few moments later and a new person entered the relatively quiet room. It was Jason Leon, one Caitie would refer to as a 'jock'. He was on the football team with Hank and Tyler. He also was on the swimming team and ran track. Jason waved at Hank and took the empty seat between Caitie and Hank. Jason turned around and curiously stared at her. She continued to sketch until she felt someone gaze intently.  
  
"What?" she asked while removing her headphones.  
  
Jason smiled. "Nothing."  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" She asked somewhat curiously.  
  
"No reason really. You look nice today." Jason turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
Caitie was baffled. She did not really expect such a response. Caitie's lips widened into a little smile as she put her headphones back on.  
  
Hank smiled while trying to study verb conjugations and eavesdrop at the same time. 'Multitasking is hard' he thought to himself. He wondered if Jason was interested in Caitie. He was a pretty decent guy after all. As far as Hank knew, Caitie was pretty, individualistic, and single . . .although he had his suspicions about her relationship with Jamie. 'Best friends . . . sure'.  
  
Caitie looked up from her notebook and noticed he was still looking at her. She took off her headphones and shoved her Discman and notebook into her bag.  
  
"Okay. What?" she questioned as she let her head lean on her propped up hand.  
  
"We still have like 20 minutes before homeroom starts. Want to go get some coffee?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I could use a caffeine fix," she reasoned.  
  
Jason and Caitie got up from their seats and passed Hank's desk.  
  
"Coffee two sugars and crème" Hank yelled out after them.  
  
"Sure thing." Jason responded.  
  
  
  
Caitie and Jason exited Kingsport High. They began walking down the street to the nearest coffee shop.  
  
"We better make this coffee to go if we want to make it back on time." Caitie said breaking the silence.  
  
Jason smiled warmly at her. "You know, I always wanted to talk to you."  
  
'Could he catch me more off guard?' Caitie asked herself.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she replied quickly. "What about?"  
  
"I don't know, you seem, interesting."  
  
Caitie took a good look at Jason. He was nearing six feet and towered over her. He had a medium build and was definitely well toned. He had chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes. He had these cute dimples that appeared when he smiled. Those dimples were appearing quite often during their conversation.  
  
"Interesting like . . . a freak of nature . . . or interesting as in enthralling?" she asked.  
  
"You see? Your response is proof that you're 'interesting.' And it's the latter by the way" he replied laughing.  
  
"Good answer" Caitie commented.  
  
Jason purchased three coffees and handed one to Caitie. They walked back to school engaging in conversation that jumped topic to topic.  
  
  
  
Jamie and Tyler stood in front of Val's locker as she hysterically looked for her Spanish book.  
  
"Tyler? You're SURE that I didn't leave it in your car when you drove me to Caitie's yesterday?" Val asked.  
  
"I checked this morning. Nope. Sorry." Tyler offered a look of sympathy.  
  
"You know Val, checking your locker over and over won't make it suddenly appear." Jamie remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Caitie. She might know where it is! She helped me with my homework after my shift. Maybe I left it at her house."  
  
"You still have like five minutes until homeroom." Tyler said as he looked down at his watch.  
  
Val closed her locker shut. She was about to run over to Caitie's homeroom when she saw Jason and Caitie walk towards her.  
  
"Caitie!" Val called out eagerly.  
  
"Oh hey everyone!" Caitie greeted.  
  
Val eyed Jason. She wondered what he was doing hanging around Caitie. The same question ran through Jamie and Tyler's mind.  
  
"Hey Jason." Tyler waved suspiciously. He knew Jason from football but never really gotten to know him that well.  
  
"Hi." Jason said unable to return the wave for he was holding two cups of steaming coffee.  
  
Jamie responded to the series of morning salutations by trying to burn Jason with his stare. A feeling of jealously rose up inside of him. 'What he hell is he doing with Caitie?' he thought to himself.  
  
Caitie sipped her coffee as Val asked the whereabouts of her missing Spanish book.  
  
"Actually, you did leave it at my house. I just don't have it with me."  
  
"What? Senora Morales is going to kill me for coming to class unprepared." Val exclaimed.  
  
"Don't have an anxiety attack! Then the Golden boy will have to revive you right here in this hallway," Caitie teased. "It's in my locker. I'll bring it to Spanish."  
  
"Ahhh! You're the best! Thanks!" Val cried a sigh of relief.  
  
"Listen we better get this to Hank before he suffers from caffeine withdrawal." Caitie said motioning to a cup of coffee in Jason's hands.  
  
"Bye guys." Caitie stopped and looked at Jamie. "I'll see you in History." Jamie nodded.  
  
'He doesn't seem to be in a good mood' Caitie thought to herself silently as she entered her homeroom.  
  
"Coffee with crème and two sugars" Jason announced as he handed Hank a white paper cup.  
  
"Thanks man! I need this." Hank immediately took a huge gulp and continued with his cram session.  
  
Jason and Caitie returned to their seats.  
  
"You know, this was fun. We should do it again sometime" Jason said timidly.  
  
"I'll think about it." Caitie smiled at him.  
  
Jason returned the smile and turned around to face the front of the room as he noticed the homeroom teacher walking through the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Once again, I have written a story that has a lack of direction. Where shall I go from here? Chapter 2 will arrive soon I hope. Please review and give me some comments. And for those who have been faithfully reviewing my stories . . . THANKS~ it is much appreciated! 


	2. Detention

The day was soon over and Caitie made her way to detention. Once again blamed for something she was not responsible for.  
  
"I can't believe Carlson gave us detention for a week!" Caitie yelled as she took a seat next to Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you use to it by now?" Jamie replied quietly. His concentration appeared to be elsewhere.  
  
"Sadly, sort of. But that doesn't justify anything!" Caitie looked at her best friend seated next to her. He looked somewhat sad. "Hey Jamie, what's wrong?"  
  
Jamie glanced at Caitie and quickly looked away. "Nothing. I just have stuff on my mind."  
  
"Okay, remember I'm here if you want to talk about it." Caitie smiled reassuringly. She took out her favorite novel, "Catcher in the Rye" and started to read the weathered pages.  
  
'You're the one on my mind' Jamie thought to himself. He absent-mindedly started to drum his fingers on the desk and stared out the window. Jamie just couldn't really fathom why Caitie would be interested in someone like Jason. In fact, he is the epitome of all that is bad with the high school hierarchy. Caitie even professed her hatred for 'jocks' in the past. Jamie wondered what changed. She became pretty close friends with the squad, but that was an exception. They were good people. He couldn't resist the unrelenting thoughts passing through his head. Jamie let his curiosity get the better of him when he turned to Caitie and started to speak.  
  
"So, what's the deal with you and Mr. Jock?"  
  
Caitie put down her book and looked at Jamie. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just that, he's like, so not your type." Jamie continued to incessantly drum his fingers on the desk.  
  
"Type? Now, really, what IS my type?" Caitie glared at Jamie intensely with her hazel eyes. She tucked a piece of hair that has fallen out of her barrette behind her ears. It was a habit she only indulged in when she was arguing about something.  
  
Jamie couldn't read Caitie's expression. 'Was she being sarcastic or was she seriously offended?'  
  
"I don't know, it's just that it's Jason Leon. He makes even Tyler look like a bad boy misfit." Jamie tried to keep his tone light although various emotions were quickly rising within.  
  
"Listen, I know I might not be perfect like Val, but it is possible that someone might find me interesting. He just asked me out for coffee out of the blue. I had nothing better to do so I went. What's the big deal?" Caitie practically spat out her last comments producing a jarring effect on the recipient.  
  
Jamie took a moment before he could form a response. "Caitie, I'm sorry if I sounded . . . negative in any way. Of course you're a great person to be around. In fact you're my person of choice. It's just that, I'm worried about you. I don't want you getting hurt again."  
  
He was referring to a certain incident regarding Brett. The point was certainly received by Caitie.  
  
"That . . . that was a while ago. I'm okay now."  
  
Jamie nodded understandingly yet did not completely believe her. "I know."  
  
Caitie picked up her book and turned to the page where she left off. She continued silently reading and ignored the looks Jamie was sending her way. In a way she was touched that he was worried about her, but she was adamant in proving to herself she could get over what had happened. The thought that a guy like Brett could cause such an emotional impact on her life made her cringe.  
  
Nothing left to say at the moment, the two sat in their seats listening to the clock ticking . . . anxiously awaiting the end of detention. 


	3. Hallway

A/N: Don't know if anyone cares. . . but I figured I should update this story. It's an incredibly short chapter, and wasn't beta read. There may be mistakes. . . it's really late. Yes. Let's use that as a reason for my lack of ability. Please read and review. Reviews are nice. I like reviews. It's late and I'm rambling. I'm stopping now. Did I mention. . . please review? :)  
  
  
  
Caitie ran out of the classroom as soon as detention was over. Jamie watched her image quickly disappear from his view. Caitie walked feverishly down the hallway, until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" she yelled in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Sorry Caitie." Jason offered an apologetic smile.  
  
"Oh." Caitie slightly blushed. "I didn't mean, I just have . . . things on my mind." She was never great at admitting fault, but she hoped her message got through clearly.  
  
"It's okay. What are you doing here? School let out awhile ago," Jason stated looking at his wristwatch.  
  
"Detention. You?"  
  
"Practice," Jason replied matching Caitie's short responses. "Listen, do you want to . . . do something?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Caitie averted Jason's warm eyes. "Not today."  
  
Jason nodded in response, with a slight look of disappointment written across his face. Caitie smiled quickly.  
  
"Next time then?" Jason asked taking her smile as a sign of prospect.  
  
"Sure." Caitie waved and headed towards the main entrance. She exited the large doors. Caitie walked past the main gates and headed towards the football field. She headed towards her place of comfort, the bleachers.  
  
*  
  
As Jamie was leaving the detention room, he overheard the conversation between Caitie and Jason from the end of the hallway. He commenced walking as soon as Caitie and Jason left. He slowly dragged his boots across the tiled floor. He dreaded going to the station yet knew his absence would be reason enough for Alex to wreak havoc on his life. Thoughts of Jason ran through his head. He didn't know why some jock like Jason would ask Caitie out. His kind . . . they were too popular to appreciate her uniqueness. It was . . . just not done.  
  
'She's too . . . accepting of this,' he thought to himself. Jamie knew that Caitie would normally scoff at the idea of dating a dimwitted stereotypical jock. He wondered why she was suddenly open to the notion of dating someone like him. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair.  
  
Jamie knew deep down inside, Caitie's actions might be a vain attempt to prove to herself she was okay. He wondered what was worse . . . Caitie acting out of character to prove her stability to everyone, including herself. . .or if she was truly interested in him. Jamie shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. 


	4. Station

A/N: This is a rather short chapter. I don't know what I'm planning for this story, and I don't think I like it as much. Maybe I'll replace this chapter? Or if anyone has any ideas that will SAVE this story, that'll be good. Review please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitie sat underneath the wooden bleachers. Alone, she was able to just enjoy the silence. Picking up a handful of small pebbles, she began throwing them one by one, targeting the steel pole.  
  
'I can't really like him, can I?' Caitie asked herself. She was thinking about a lot of different things recently. 'But a jock?' she quietly screamed to herself. Unable to clear her mind, she stood up and dusted the fine grains of sand off of her skirt. She picked up her book bag and hung it around her shoulder.  
  
Caitie headed towards the station, where she knew Val and Jamie would be on duty.  
  
*  
  
Jamie arrived at the station with a minute to spare. He opened his locker and quickly slipped on his jumpsuit. He let the top portion of the uniform hang at his waist, exposing his black tee shirt. After shoving his motorcycle helmet and bag into his locker, he closed it and entered the common room.  
  
"Hey, you made it on time," Hank stated as he plopped down on the couch with a soda in hand.  
  
"Going 90/mph will make a person prompt." Jamie grinned, exposing his white teeth.  
  
"You're not serious are you? Do you realize you can get hurt?" Hank began his lecture with a stern look on his face.  
  
"I'm kidding. Man, you have to loosen up!" Jamie chuckled slightly.  
  
"Where's Val? Isn't she on duty right now?"  
  
Hank took another sip of his soda before answering Jamie's question. "Well, Val took Brooke to her piano lesson, so she's rescheduled for the night shift. Tyler's in the back washing the ambulance."  
  
Jamie nodded his head. "Hey, wait a minute, aren't you suppose to wash the ambulance?"  
  
"Let's just say, I won a little bet." Hank grinned mischievously.  
  
"And the bet would be?" Jamie asked curiously. He knew that Tyler hated washing the ambulance. It was a long and tedious process. "Come on man, tell me."  
  
"Tell about what?" Tyler asked as he entered the room. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of iced tea.  
  
"The bet we made . . . or better yet, the bet I won."  
  
"What was the bet about Tyler?" Jamie asked.  
  
Tyler hesitated for a moment. "It wasn't really anything . . . We just bet on . . . you know, Caitie and Jason."  
  
A look of frustration combined with annoyance was expressed on Jamie's face.  
  
"Well, Tyler here thought the attraction between Jason and Caitie wasn't mutual, that Caitie would shoot the uniform wearing athlete down in a heartbeat, while I thought she would give him a chance."  
  
"How do you know she did?" Jamie asked knowing he was the only one who witnessed the scene in the hallway.  
  
"Jason stopped by on his way from practice," Tyler added. "Man, I never thought she would go for an athlete!"  
  
"She does her own thing regardless of what people think. You should see the undeniable chemistry between the two of them. In a few weeks, they'll be worse then you and Val!" Hank teased.  
  
Jamie felt nauseous. The thought of Caitie and Jason together caused him to feel ill. 


	5. Breakfast

"Hey!" Caitie greeted as she walked into the station. Hank and Tyler waved and smirked slightly for she was the main topic of discussion only moments before. Jamie remained seated on the couch. He did not look up to look at his best friend. It seemed as if her presence has gone unnoticed, intentionally.   
  
Caitie walked over to Jamie and sat down besides him. "Jamie?"  
  
Jamie looked up. He made the mistake of looking into her intense hazel eyes. She looked concerned. Jamie willed himself to speak. "Hey."  
  
"What's wrong? Listen, can we talk?" Caitie tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ears.   
  
Before Jamie could answer, the siren rang.  
  
"Later, okay?" he quickly replied, silently relieved. Caitie nodded her head and left the station. The EMTs rushed to the ambulance.   
  
*  
  
Caitie snuggled against her down comforter. The morning sun shone brightly through her dark curtains. No matter how hard she tried to block out the ray of sun on her face, it always awoke her from her slumber.   
  
"What time is it?" she asked herself. She focused her blurry vision on a translucent purple alarm clock that rested on her nightstand. The numbers indicated that it was 6:50 a.m. Caitie dragged herself out of bed, well aware that she had ample time before her first class started. She hopped into the shower and prepared for class.   
  
Half an hour later, Caitie sat in her VW beetle. After a quick routine stop at the bagel shop, she drove down the block to Val's house and parked in her driveway. She entered the familiar apartment with coffee and bagels in hand.   
  
"Val?" she called out as she struggled to open the back door.   
  
Val immediately appeared at the door. "Bagels!" Val exclaimed noticing the brown paper bag in her hands. Caitie took the bag over to the counter while Val grabbed a couple of plates from the cupboard.   
  
"Where's Brookie?" Caitie asked noticing the silence in the apartment. Usually Brooke ran around crazed first thing in the morning, lecturing everyone about their tasks for the day.   
  
"She's helping Alex with the inventory," Val replied as she cut open her sesame bagel.  
  
"It's not even 7:30!" Caitie exclaimed glancing at her wristwatch. "That's one dedicated soldier there," she added sarcastically.   
  
Caitie open the lid of her coffee cup and took a sip of the hot liquid. She unwrapped her cinnamon raisin bagel. She applied a coating of cream cheese carefully with a butter knife.  
  
"So Caitie, tell me what's going on between you and Jason! I heard he asked you out again." Val smiled brightly. It wasn't often Val was able to discuss Caitie's social life with her. She usually stayed to herself, claiming the socializing that took place in high school was purely asinine.   
  
"How'd you hear? I was going to tell you, but you weren't at the station yesterday."   
  
"Tyler told me actually. I came in late because mom couldn't take Brooke to piano." Val gently nudged Caitie. "So?"  
  
"And Tyler knew how? Forget it, news travels way to fast around there. I don't know, after detention I ran into Jason. He seems interested." Caitie took a bite of her bagel and wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"It's obvious to everyone he's interested!!!" Val practically shouted. "The question remains, are you interested?"   
  
Caitie shrugged her shoulders while chewing her bagel.   
  
"Oh come on! Don't tell me this is another guy you're going to blow off. Remember what happened to Rick?"   
  
"What?" Caitie replied defensively with her mouth full.  
  
"The poor guy chased you for like a year! I think he was institutionalized for depression," Val teased playfully. She knew her best friend wasn't really game for the dating scene.   
  
"He graduated last year. He's probably having a lot of fun chasing other girls in college right about now."  
  
Val chuckled. "You know it wasn't only Rick. Shall I name the rest?"   
  
"Hey, I seem to attract the wrong people I guess."  
  
"You think Jason is 'wrong'?"  
  
Caitie rephrased her statement. "He isn't usually my type."   
  
"I didn't know you even had a type."   
  
"That's the thing, I don't. I believe that whoever catches my eye . . . is my type. I don't buy into that whole stereotyping thing . . . it's really closed minded."  
  
"Sure, that's why you label my friends as 'overachieving'?" Val placed her plate carefully in the sink. She sat back down at the table.  
  
"Hey, if the proof is in the pudding . . ." Caitie began.  
  
"I think you like him!" Val declared.  
  
"I think I do too," Caitie admitted quietly.  
  
"What's holding you back?" Val asked tactfully.  
  
"I don't know. This is going to sound really stupid, but . . ."  
  
Val smiled warmly. "Nothing you say is ever stupid! It's usually insightful. What is it?"   
  
"I'm getting a weird vibe from Jamie. He seems, annoyed? Disturbed? He doesn't seem to approve." Caitie felt stupid for even saying her persistent thought out loud.   
  
"Since when do you need approval from anyone?" Val replied.  
  
"I don't need his approval, it's just that his opinion really matters . . . you and I know very few opinions matter to me." Caitie only really consulted her two best friends on issues pertaining to her life. She didn't bother caring about what everyone else thought, so the fact that Jamie seems distant really bothered her.   
  
Val remained silent. She knew what was bothering him, yet it seemed as if Caitie was clueless. She debated for a few minutes on whether or not she should shed light on this matter.  
  
"What? Do you know what's going on?" Caitie asked noticing the long silence.  
  
"I do. Well, no, I think I do. I'm pretty sure I do . . ." Val began to ramble. Caitie nodded awaiting a response from her friend.  
  
"I think he . . . has feelings for you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review! Thanks MM for being such a cool beta reader! 


	6. Lunch

"I don't think so." Caitie immediately shook her head. "No, we're not like that. He's my best friend, how can you think such a thing?"  
  
Val nodded her head dismissing her last comment. "Sorry I mentioned it. It was just a hunch."   
  
"We better go." Caitie left the kitchen with Val following close behind.   
  
*  
  
Caitie sat outside on the bleachers during her lunch period. She took a grape from the plastic sandwich bag and popped it in her mouth. Caitie heard footsteps approaching from behind her. She turned, expecting to see Jamie, but saw Jason instead.  
  
"Hi."   
  
"Hey," she greeted back.   
  
"Eating all alone?" Jason asked taking a seat next to Caitie.  
  
"Just thinking. What's up?"  
  
"Caitie, would you be interesting in seeing me?" Jason asked in a whisper. His trembling hands were concealed in his jacket pockets. He nervously awaited a response.  
  
"I think I would." Caitie flashed a small smile.   
  
Jason grinned widely. "Really?"   
  
"Yeah. Want a grape?" she offered while chewing another grape in her mouth.   
  
"I have to go see Coach, but I will definitely see you later." Jason got up and gave Caitie a quick yet gentle kiss on the check.   
  
Warmth spread across Caitie's face from the spot Jason's lips met her soft skin.   
  
Caitie waved, while Jason climbed down from the bleachers. On his way down, he passed by an unhappy looking person.   
  
Jamie climbed the steps of the bleachers two by two. He silently took a seat next to Caitie, trying to hide the rage and sadness he was experiencing within.   
  
"What was that all about?" he asked trying to keep his tone even.   
  
"Nothing really." Caitie remembered the comment Val made this morning. She concluded it was an absurd comment made by a lovesick person. It was nothing. It was untrue. It had to be, or else nothing was true or real in her world. Nothing would make sense.   
  
"Did he ask you out?" Jamie asked referring to Jason. Disgust coated each word.   
  
Caitie nodded her head while chewing on another grape. She offered one to Jamie but he shook his head to decline. More important matters were on his mind.   
  
"And you agreed?"   
  
Caitie once again nodded her head.   
  
"I can't believe you!" Jamie exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.   
  
"Jamie. What's going on? Why is this such a shock to you?" Caitie looked at Jamie intensely. He returned the look with silence. He didn't know exactly how to respond. Jamie wondered if he should just tell her what he was really thinking.   
  
"Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't see him?" Caitie asked pleadingly.  
  
"He's one of them, first of all."   
  
Caitie shot Jamie a look. "If we were all judged on stereotypes . . ."  
  
"All right. He's not right for you," Jamie stated.   
  
"He's been nothing but sweet. I think I'm starting to like him." Caitie turned to face Jamie once again. "Tell me, any reason at all?" Jamie for the most part was a logical person. If something was bothering him, it must be something valid.  
  
Jamie searched his mind desperately, trying to find a logical reason for Caitie to decline Jason. "What makes him so special? He's not the first to ask you out you know. You turned everyone else away . . . why him?"   
  
"I don't know. It didn't feel right with the others . . ."  
  
"And this feels right?" Jamie practically yelled.   
  
Caitie drew back in surprise. "What is it? Why are you so opposed to this? Is it so hard to think that I can be interested in someone? Is that so hard to believe that someone is interested in me? You haven't given me one good reason why . . ."  
  
Jamie grabbed Caitie and pressed his lips on hers. He carefully stroked her face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears. For a moment, he was in bliss . . . until she pulled away.  
  
Unable to speak, she stood up from her spot. She gave Jamie a look of disbelief. Caitie ran down the bleachers.   
  
"Caitie!" Jamie called after her. He watched Caitie pull her coat tightly around her body . . . he watched her dark brown hair sway from side to side as her speed increased . . . he watched his best friend quickly run out of view.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks MM. Thanks for reading folks! Thanks for reviewing!! Thanks for everyone!  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm trying to post frequently to make up for it! 


	7. please help me with a title!

Jason and Caitie walked down the Pine Street, each holding a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Did you like the movie?" Jason asked, trying to engage in conversation. Caitie had been quiet ever since they left the theater.   
  
"Huh? It was okay. Did you like it?" She replied, feigning interest.   
  
Jason remained silent for a few moments. "Caitie . . . can I ask you something? I don't know if it's inappropriate, but I really have to know."   
  
Caitie nodded her head, as she continued to walk down the busy street.   
  
"Let's sit down," Jason suggested, eying a bench a few feet away.   
  
Jason and Caitie sat down at the wooden bench, outside the park. It was a cool brisk night. While sipping her hot chocolate, Caitie turned her attention to Jason.  
  
"It's about Jamie. Is there, something I should know about?" Jason asked sheepishly.   
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned, slightly taken aback.  
  
"I know he's your best friend, but I sense that there's something more. He seemed almost jealous when I showed interest in you."  
  
"Did he say anything?" she quickly asked, while a million scenarios ran through her mind.  
  
"No, he didn't. It's just something I picked up on." Jason held his hot chocolate in his hand, bracing himself for the worst of news.   
  
Silence once again dominated the conversation.  
  
"He kissed me today," Caitie finally replied, after contemplating the event over and over again. She wondered if it was the right thing to do, but keeping it inside her drove her crazy. She couldn't bring herself to tell Val, not yet anyway. That was a phone call she was not looking forward too later that night. After Caitie dismissed Val's intuition about this entire matter, she felt foolish. She should have heeded the advice of her friend. The kiss defied the laws of her universe.  
  
"Oh." Jason turned his gaze downwards, fixing it to the white paper cup.  
  
"Now, there's a response," Caitie commented sarcastically.  
  
"How do you feel about this? Listen, if there is something going on between you two, far be it for me to interfere. I just need to know where I stand."   
  
"I don't know what's going on. He caught me completely off guard. Completely." Caitie felt defeated. She was sitting next to a wonderful guy, sabotaging their budding relationship.   
  
"I really like you. I think we can be something meaningful together . . . I just need to know that you're interested in me too. I need to know where we stand, you know? It seems like you and Jamie have some issues to resolve, and until they are, I'll back off." Jason arose from the bench.  
  
"I'll wait for you . . . until you're ready. I want to do this right." Jason smiled warmly at Caitie.  
  
Caitie stood up from the wooden bench. It amazed her how understanding Jason was being. She had a difficult choice to make, between two wonderful guys. "You're really sweet. It's somewhat surprising, no offense," she replied in a manner too true to herself.   
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home," Jason offered.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jamie sat at the station early Saturday morning. An American History textbook remained opened and untouched since his arrival. Positioned comfortably on the couch, Jamie resided in a silent gaze.  
  
Val entered the common room with a cup of tea in hand. She watched Jamie momentarily, fully aware of his melancholy state of appearance.  
  
"Hi Jamie. Want a cup of tea?" she offered politely. She had a long talk with Caitie last night. She explained the event that occurred between Jamie and herself, as well as Jason's reaction.  
  
Jamie broke his gaze from the wall momentarily to decline Val's offer.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You probably know. You do know, don't you?" Jamie questioned.   
  
Val nodded her head.   
  
"Does she hate me?" Jamie asked sadly.   
  
Val shook her head. "Why would you say that? I mean, what happened . . .confused her."   
  
"I know. I ruined our friendship." Jamie buried his head in his hands. He let out a frustrated sigh.   
  
"Listen, if your friendship is as strong as you believe it is, then it's not ruined. Caitie's a good friend, and she thinks the world of you. It might be awkward, but it'll work out," Val said reassuringly. "I promise."   
  
Jamie nodded his head in agreement, not completely believing the statement himself.   
  
"You liked her for a long time, didn't you?"  
  
Surprised by the question, Jamie stared at Val. "Obvious?"   
  
"I pick up on these things," Val replied with a warm smile.  
  
"If you can, why can't she?"  
  
"I guess, it's different when you're watching from the outside of a situation, then being a part of it. It took me awhile to figure out my relationship with Tyler."  
  
"I remember that," Jamie replied. "You two danced around the prospect of dating for like a year."   
  
"It worked out well, I would say!" Val stated positively, thinking of her happy relationship with Tyler. "He's really great."   
  
"I better get some studying done," Jamie stated, not moving from his current position.  
  
Val took the hint and decided to leave. "I'm going to stock some supplies. Give Brooke a load off, you know?" She began to leave the common room, heading towards the supply closet.   
  
Although Val and Jamie have been working together on the same squad for over a year, the only common ground between the two was Caitie. They had a good working relationship that was developed with time and experience, yet their friendship remained distant. Val often wondered why Jamie seemed to be closer with the other squad members, and not herself . . . probably because they had nothing in common. The squad was like family, yet Jamie still saw her as a co-worker.   
  
Lingering in the doorway, Val decided to make the first step in establishing their friendship. "If you need to talk, I'm here. We both care about Caitie, so that gives us something in common right?"   
  
"Thanks Val. That means a lot." Jamie managed to smile slightly. He knew she tried time and time again to create a friendship. He concluded she was a friendly person.   
  
Val returned the smile and walked into the supply closet.   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Later that night, Caitie walked around her neighborhood. She quietly enjoyed the brisk weather Kingsport had been experiencing recently. She wrapped her sweater around herself tighter while walking in the leaves piled up on the side of the streets.   
  
Caitie left for her walk an hour before, intent on speaking to Jamie. For some reason, she could not seem to bring herself to his house a few blocks away. Every time his block came within view, she turned the other way. Whether it was fear, nervousness or uncertainty, she was reluctant to face her best friend.   
  
Once again Caitie approached Jamie's block. A motorcycle was parked in the driveway. 'He's home. . .' she thought to herself. Mustering all the courage she could, she began to walk down the familiar block. She walked up the stairs of the front porch. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell.   
  
Moments later, Jamie answered the door.   
  
"Hi," Caitie muttered quietly, unable to look him in the eye.   
  
He couldn't help by stare at her beautiful face, her shiny hair, and her full lips. Breathing no longer became an automatic bodily process. He gasped for a breath of air before he could return the awkward greeting.   
  
"Want to come in?" Jamie asked after an uncomfortable period of silence.   
  
"Actually, why don't we go for a walk."   
  
Jamie grabbed his leather jacket from the hall closet and closed the door behind him.   
  
With his hands shoved in his pockets, Jamie stared at his feet while walking. Caitie wrapped her arms around herself and concentrated on the sound of rustling leaves.   
  
Although a destination wasn't stated, it was clear that they were headed towards the bleachers. The green football field came into view.  
  
Jamie followed Caitie up the bleacher benches. He sat down next to her, staring at the space in front of him.   
  
"We need to talk," Caitie began.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," Jamie blurted out. He didn't know what else to do. All he could think of is apologizing profusely.   
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked.   
  
"I kissed you because I'm in love with you." Jamie stated clearly with a sense of bravery supporting him. He told himself that the hard part was already over . . . he already changed their friendship forever by the kiss. Jamie clenched his jaw, waiting for a reaction.   
  
"In love with me?" Caitie repeated. "You suddenly felt this way after you realized Jason was interested in me?"   
  
"I've felt this way for a long time now. It just never seemed like the right time to tell you."   
  
"And this was the right time?" she questioned.   
  
"No. I didn't mean to surprise you like that. You have no idea how many times I planned on telling you, in the perfect way," Jamie admitted.   
  
"I don't know what to do," Caitie stated with a soft sigh.   
  
"Jason knows what happened. I told him yesterday."   
  
Jamie nodded. "And?"   
  
"He was understanding. Surprisingly. He told me to take my time resolving this."   
  
"Do you really like him?" Jamie finally asked.   
  
"Jamie . . ." Caitie began.   
  
Jamie stopped her before her sentence could be uttered. He couldn't bear hearing what was already apparent. It was in her tone of voice.   
  
"I understand." Jamie closed his eyes; trying to conceal the stabbing pain he was experiencing. He had finally revealed his feelings and received rejection instead. It wasn't the way he planned it. In his mind, she would return his love, and they would be happy. But the reality is that . . . his love was unrequited.   
  
"He can't understand you the way I do. I don't think he can love you more than I can." His statement wasn't intended to persuade Caitie. It was what his heart felt.   
  
"Please don't tell me we can't be friends anymore," Caitie pleaded. Her voice wavered while tears began to form in her eyes.   
  
Jamie remained quiet. He wanted to give her an ultimatum; either him or Jason . . . but knew he couldn't make her choose. He refused the risk. He didn't know what he'd do if they couldn't be friends anymore.   
  
He put his arm around Caitie and pulled her in closer for a hug. "I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Taking in the sweet scent of Caitie's shampoo, he rested his head on hers. "I won't stop loving you. I can't. I want our relationship to be romantic, but platonic is almost as good," he reassured, lying through his teeth. Jamie secretly blamed himself for not telling her sooner, and mostly for going about it the wrong way. He put her in an awkward situation, and for that, he felt guilty.  
  
Caitie pulled in closer realizing the intense depth of their friendship. "Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah?" he responded.   
  
"I'm really sorry," Caitie apologized. She'd hurt him. It was unintentional yet she hurt him nonetheless. She always promised she wouldn't harm him in any way, but she was doing just that.   
  
The thought of change scared her. The new boundaries . . . nothing would ever be the same.   
  
"Don't be," he commanded. He hoped that one day she'd return his feelings. Clinging on to that one possibility, he hugged her even tighter.   
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? Please review. I want to thank the wonderful people that reviewed my previous chapters! Also, a thanks is necessary for my beta reader. 


	8. in need of a title

A/N: I found this chapter . . . apparently it was lost for quite some time. MM beta read for me a long time ago, and I wanted to thank her for beta- ing. Please review!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Monday morning, Caitie walked into homeroom. Jason was seated at his usual desk. Caitie approached him.  
  
"Hello Caitie!" Jason greeted.   
  
"You're here early," she observed.   
  
"So are you! Want to go grab a cup of coffee?" Jason offered.   
  
"Another coffee run before homeroom?" she teased playfully. "Sure. We have to talk anyway."   
  
Jason stood up from his seat and followed Caitie out of the room.  
  
After successfully acquiring two cups of hazelnut coffee, Jason and Caitie sat on a bench located outside the school. Still ample time left before homeroom, they decided to enjoy the quiet morning.   
  
"I have to tell you something," Caitie began nervously.   
  
"Sure," Jason replied fully attentive.   
  
"I can't be with you."   
  
Jason nodded. "It was worth a shot." He flashed her a small smile.   
  
"Can we be friends?" Caitie asked, aware of her pathetic question.   
  
"I wouldn't settle for anything else." Jason reached for her hand and squeezed it tight. "He's lucky you know."  
  
"Jamie?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's lucky." Jason stood up from the bench. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "If it doesn't work out . . . you know where to find me," he teased.   
  
"You're a really great guy, and whoever you end up with is going to be a really lucky girl." Caitie stood up from her seat and gave him a warm hug. "I mean it."   
  
"I'm going to go see my coach before homeroom starts. I'll see you later?"  
  
Caitie nodded. She watched the Jason's tall image walk away.   
  
*  
  
Caitie walked towards the EMS station. She hesitated before entering. Once again in a situation where her courage seemed to escape, she berated herself. One step after the other, she entered the station.   
  
Caitie quickly scanned the common room and the locker room. No one was in sight. She walked towards the back of the station and walked into the garage. Behind the ambulance stood Jamie, restocking supplies.   
  
She walked up to her best friend, her knees shaking the entire time.   
  
"Jamie," she called out.   
  
He looked closed the ambulance doors. "Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
"Had some time to kill before homeroom."  
  
Jamie nodded his head. There was clearly awkwardness between them.   
  
"Jamie . . . " Caitie managed to utter before her verbal skills dissipated.   
  
"Yeah?" Jamie noticed her nervousness. He braced himself for the worst of news. She couldn't forget what had happened and wanted to terminate their friendship.   
  
Caitie shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She played with the sleeve of her coat. "Jamie . . ." she spoke repeated again, this time trying her best to articulate the entire sentence.   
  
Jamie gazed intently at Caitie. A sinking feeling washed over his body. His limbs felt heavy.   
  
"Jamie, I love you too."   
  
It was said. It was uttered. It was stated. Caitie took a gasped for air.   
  
Jamie stood in a state of shock before her statement was processed. "What?" he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry about the other day. I was just so scared . . . I was so scared of what this all would mean."   
  
"What about Jason?" Jamie asked without any real concern over his welfare.   
  
"I told him this morning that I can't be with him."   
  
Jamie felt as if his feet were glued to the floor.  
  
Caitie felt the butterflies in her stomach multiply with every passing second of silence. Doubt entered her mind. She wondered if Jamie changed his mind. He probably resented her for holding back.   
  
Jamie walked over to Caitie and softly caressed her cheek. This time, he was intent on making this kiss perfect. His lips gingerly found their way over to hers. They brushed against her pink lips softly before they indulged in a passionate kiss. Caitie wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his spiky hair. His arms held her waist tightly, supporting her body.   
  
Finally they broke away. "I love you Caitie," Jamie whispered in her ear.   
  
"I love you too," she replied looking deep into his chestnut eyes.  
  
A large squeal was heard from the doorway. Val, Tyler and Hank watched with silly expressions of happiness on their faces.   
  
"It's about time!" Tyler exclaimed! 


End file.
